The Guardian Angel of Fairy Tail
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has been a member of Fairy Tail for a very long time, but like each of its members, he also has its own secrets, secrets that he guards with his life. He has never told any of his other Nakama, but he still continues to do his sworn duty, no matter how much pain it causes. AU one shot.


**Greetings once more. This is a fanfic that was inspired by another fanfic I once read. I couldn't remember the name, and couldn't find it when I tried to look it up. Sad face. However, I enjoyed making this as a little tribute.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only Hiro Mashima-dono does. Otherwise, it would probably not be as good as it is not.**

* * *

It was just another typical day at Fairy Tail. Mira was serving at the bar, mages were coming in looking for job requests, Nab was staring at the board, and chairs, tables and a man in his boxers were flying everywhere. At the center of it all was a young man, wearing his traditional vest, baggy pants, and ever-present scarf, with his Pink ("Salmon!" He shouted for no apparent reason), err… Salmon-colored hair. His name was Natsu Dragneel, said to be the very heart of Fairy Tail.

"Damn it, Flame-brain, what the hell was that for?" shouted Grey Fullbuster, said man in boxers. "Ha! That's what you get for stripping, Ice Princess!"

"What was that slanty eyes!" Grey shouted, taking a step forward.

"You heard me, droopy eyes!" Natsu shouted, matching him, so that they were butting heads.

"What are you two doing?" said an authoritative female voice, with just a hint of "I will kill in you in 50 different ways, resurrect you, then kill you in another 50 different ways if you don't comply." Both of them froze at once, turning around slowly with sweat rolling down their backs. Behind them was the Erza Scarlet, strongest female S-class Mage of Fairy Taiil, and regarded (behind her back) as the monster of Fairy Tail. "I presume you both are getting along."

"Aye San!" They both shouted, suddenly acting like best friends.

"Good." Then she walked away, most likely to enjoy her cake. They then locked eyes each other with a death glare, and then Natsu threw Grey across the room, right into Elfman.

"Man!"

"Shut up!" Grey said, punching him.

"Ha! This is always so fun" Natsu shouted, leaping back into the fray. Yep… typical day at Fairy Tail.

Now, Natsu Dragneel was known to be a man of a many things. He was perfectly honest, always able to tell the truth, and get away relatively unscathed, even if that truth was not exactly… welcoming. (especially when its one of his guild mates asking how a dress looks on them *cough* Mira *cough* Erza *cough*). He also had impeccable timing. Whenever one of his precious Nakama was distressed, he was always there and knew exactly what to say. He valued his friends above all things, willing to put even his own life on the line for them. What isn't known is that he was not exactly human.

* * *

As the day was ending, mages were going home, tired from jobs or the general chaos of Fairy Tail. Mira as the bartender was always the first to arrive, and last to leave, (cause face it, those mages love their beer, especially Cana). As she was locking up, she could have sworn she heard something, turning around swiftly, she readied her Satan Soul, in case anyone was stupid enough to try to attack the Demon of Fairy Tail. Seeing no one, shrugging, she dismissed it as a trick of the imagination and left.

It was now night at the Fairy Tail guild, when suddenly strange things started happening. Tables suddenly went flying, chairs combusted, bottles and barrels of alcohol started exploding. If one had the right type of vision, they would see what was happening. Strange creatures were now running rampant in the guild, hobgoblins, and imps, having come through various cracks and what not, until eventually a great burst of fire appeared in the center, arranging itself into a pentagram. Fiends appeared from it, fierce demons with wicked horns, fangs, and talons, who then began instructing the lesser demons. They began to claw at the floor, trying to crash into the basement until they heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

They froze instantly, looking up at the rafters where they saw one Natsu Dragneel, with a look of murder in his eyes. The fiends roared, spread their wings, and launched themselves at the prepared fire mage, accompanied with the various other demons in the hall.

Now normally, Natsu would rush in guns (or fists) blazing, with his usual philosophy of punch first, punch later, punch some more, and then when everybody's dead (or critically injured), try to ask a question or two, but this was not normal. Natsu waited very patiently for the demons to approach, and when they were close, stretched out his arm, "Konso!", and a shining sword appeared in his hand.

It was a very elaborate Katana, his sacred sword Magatama, with an incredibly sharp blade, one that depends on the conviction of the wielder. The guard looked like it was made of Gold, and the hilt was wrapped in purple and gold. On the blade sacred runes were etched, shining with a golden light.

As the demons were almost upon him, he got into a fighting position, his right side facing the oncoming demons, legs bent, gripping his sword's scabbard in his left, and holding the hilt in his right, and then he swung with his sword, taking it out of its sheathe, shouting,

"Shinseina Hi! Sacred Fire!"

And launched an arc of blazing golden fire towards the demons, eradicating a huge portion of them. The demons fled instantly into the city, bursting through the walls, knowing exactly what he was, and that facing him was suicide. Natsu, observing them, saw that they were heading towards his Nakama's house, and he thought of his friends, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Grey, Levy, sleeping in their beds, and completely defenseless, as most mages are not capable of fighting these demons.

Stretching out his right hand, he formed a ball of light within it, and concentrating a large portion of his power within it, he launched his attack,

"Hanketsu! Judgment!"

And the ball burst into tendrils of light, each one seeking out the demons, maneuvering around obstacles and buildings. The demons, seeing the technique screeched in fear, and began to fly faster, trying to at least reach their objective before it was too late. The lasers impacted the demons and obliterated them, leaving nothing but ashes remaining.

Natsu sighed, and then reequipped his clothes, appearing in a simple white alb, tied with a knotted rope at the waist. He then gathered his energy at his back, and two beautiful white wings emerged, and flapping them he launched himself out of the hall, and into the sky.

When he was high enough, he opened a portal, and flew through it, and entered into Heaven. No words could describe its true beauty, the giant crystalline towers, the marble buildings, the golden pavement, but he was not concerned with those, focusing only on his mission. He flew to the highest point, and kneeled before his master.

"The demons have all been eradicated, my lord."

"Good." Spoke his master, with a voice that shook the very heavens themselves. "It is important that you keep what is under that guild hall safe. It will become very important when the time is right. The light stored under there attracts them, and it would be catastrophic were it to be destroyed. Now return to your guild, and take care of the damage."

"Yes, my lord." And he flew back down to Earthling.

Arriving back at the guild, he sighed,

"Geez, couldn't these demons be less destructive?" ('Hypocrite!') He swore he heard something, but dismissed it. He then reequipped back into his normal clothes, with the addition of an apron, gloves, and a bandanna coverage his hair, along with a bunch of cleaning supplies, and tools.

"Aw man, this is gonna take forever!"

* * *

It was still an hour till dawn, and Natsu had finished his repairs. The table and chairs were fixed, the walls had been rebuilt, he replaced the charred wood with new wood, and he restocked the bar. Sending his supplies back, he walked back into the forest to his cottage, where he unlocked the door, and heading to his hammock, dismissed the illusion he always used to fool Happy, whenever he headed to his nightly duties.

'Thank goodness he's a heavy sleeper.' Natsu thought, and he lied down.

An hour later, his alarm clock rang, waking the both of them. Natsu slowly got up, glad he barely needed any sleep.

"Morning, Natsu!" Exclaimed his ever faithful flying cat, Happy.

"Morning buddy!"

"Can we get some more fish today?"

"Sure thing!" He said, with his ever present grin on his face.

"Yay! I want to get lots of fish!"

"Oy oy oy…you're gonna bankrupt me…" Natsu sweat dropped at Happy's ever-present exuberance.

"Aye san!" Happy exclaimed, as they both headed out the door.

As they both walked to the guild, Natsu reflected on everything. It pained him to hide the truth from his Nakama. It was against his nature, but it was necessary that spiritual entities hide from the world. It was their sworn duty to remain out of sight. Perhaps one day he would be able to tell them his true identity, show them who he is under the mask he had arranged for this mission. Maybe even one day tell them his true name. But that time has not come, but he eagerly awaits the day that his master allows it. Until then, he will continue to carry out his duty under their noses, as Fairy Tail's guardian angel.

They both arrived at the guild, which appeared as though a destructive battle had not raged just 7 hours earlier, where it looked like another guild brawl was about to break out, and Mira, always ever curious, approached the two.

"Oh, good morning Natsu! Did you do anything exciting last night?"

Natsu grinned,

"Oh, just the same as usual."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. This was also my first fight scene, and fanfic with direct dialogue, so please review so I can improve myself as an author, otherwise I will unleash the archfiends upon you and your descendants. Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
